Devices of this type are well known in the prior art, as represented, for example, by Patent Document EP-0,664,752.
The tightening of safety standards during the last decade has revealed the need to further develop motor vehicle braking devices, and particularly boosters, in such a way that a frontal or oblique impact on the vehicle cannot readily be transmitted to the driver's leg even when the impact occurs while the driver is depressing the brake pedal as hard as he can.
Numerous solutions have been developed in an attempt to solve this problem, many of which prove highly satisfactory for a certain number of cases.
The fact still remains that the braking device for a vehicle is still installed in the engine bay of this vehicle and that the internal layout of the engine compartment of one vehicle is always practically specific to this vehicle, which means that a solution which can be employed successfully in the given vehicle may prove devoid of positive effect for some other vehicle.